The Specific Aim of this R03 is to create Limited Access Datasets for the Advanced Cognitive Training for Independent and Vital Elderly (ACTIVE) trial, which was conducted from 1998-2001. ACTIVE was a randomized, controlled, single-blind clinical trial sponsored by the NIA and the NINR. The trial was conducted at 6 field sites (University of Alabama-Birmingham; Hebrew Rehabilitation Center for the Aged, Boston; Indiana University; Johns Hopkins University; Pennsylvania State University; and Wayne State University). The primary objective of ACTIVE was to test the effectiveness and durability of three distinct cognitive interventions in improving elders' performance on basic measures of cognition and on measures of cognitively demanding daily activities (e.g., food preparation, driving, medication use, financial management). The trial employed a four-group design, including three treatment arms (Memory Training, Reasoning Training, or Speed of Processing Training) and a no-contact control group. A total of 2,832 persons were enrolled in the trial. Because of its size and the carefully developed rigor, its datasets offer to investigators a wealth of opportunities for secondary analyses. Modifications will be made to ACTIVE datasets to ensure privacy protection for all ACTIVE participants and institutions. The reformatted datasets will be archived in read-only format on CD-ROM and accompanied by all related measurement instruments, variable descriptions and summary tables, and comprehensive documentation. The Coordinating Center for the ACTIVE trial, the New England Research Institutes, will perform this work. [unreadable] [unreadable]